1. Field
The present specification generally relates to methods for processing ceramic materials and, more specifically, to methods for processing and drying ceramic materials using a microwave drying apparatus.
2. Technical Background
Microwave heating may be utilized to remove moisture from moister-laden ceramic materials by providing energy directly to an interior region of the ceramic material being dried. In microwave drying apparatuses having multiple microwave applicators, the output power provided by each microwave applicator may be individually adjusted. Conventionally, power set-points corresponding to an output power of the microwave applicators are determined by calculating the total microwave power needed to dry a particular ceramic material. A distribution of the total microwave power among the microwave applicators is then determined based on subjective experience and trial and error.
The conventional methods of setting up a microwave drying apparatus for the drying of ceramic materials may be time consuming and costly because significant resources and material may be required to determine the proper power set-points for a particular ceramic material product. For example, it may take up to a day or more to develop the proper microwave applicator power set-points for particular ceramic material products.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for determining power set-points for microwave applicators in microwave drying apparatus.